Some mobile equipment (ME) requires the use of an associated subscriber identity module (SIM) card in order to operate. Without taking any precautions however, this type of mobile equipment can operate in any network that supports the mobile equipment""s frequency band(s) and air interface standard by inserting a SIM card from such a network into the mobile equipment. Thus, for instance, it may be possible for mobile equipment obtained from network operator A to be operated in network B by inserting a SIM card programmed to operate in network B.
This cross compatibility in and of itself is not negative. In fact, it is desirable because different mobile equipment manufacturers need not manufacture different equipment for each network operator. The manufacturer merely has to program software resident in the mobile equipment to operate in conjunction with a SIM card that contains specific network identification data. The SIM card can then be inserted into the mobile equipment and initialized for use in a particular network.
Mobile telephony network operators heavily subsidize the cost of mobile equipment for their subscribers. Typically, a network operator will purchase a large quantity of mobile equipment from one or more manufacturers. The equipment is then sold to an end user along with a service contract. The goal is to recoup the subsidy through the service contract.
A problem arises if mobile equipment is lost or stolen after it is purchased from the manufacturer but before it is received by the network operator. Even after the equipment is received by the network operator it may be lost or stolen before being properly sold or distributed. This mobile equipment can be used in the intended network by inserting a SIM card from the intended network. Thus, the network operator has, in effect, subsidized the cost of the lost or stolen mobile equipment for use in their own network. The mobile equipment can not be used in another network since, at the time of manufacture, it was pre-programmed for a particular network using network personalization (described later).
What is needed is a system and method of preventing the use of mobile equipment in a network in cases where the mobile equipment was not properly purchased or otherwise properly obtained from the network operator.
The present invention is a theft deterrent system and method that is intended to prevent the use of mobile equipment in a cellular telephony network in cases where the mobile equipment was not properly purchased or otherwise properly obtained from the network operator.
The mobile equipment includes a plurality of personalization categories that are programmable into the mobile equipment by the manufacturer at the time of manufacture. The typical personalization categories include network personalization, network subset personalization, service provider personalization, corporate personalization, and SIM card personalization. Prior to purchase, at least one of the personalization categories in addition to the network personalization category is enabled in the mobile equipment by the manufacturer at the request of the network provider. Upon powering up the mobile equipment for the first time, a personalization check is performed for the plurality of personalization categories. The personalization check is destined to fail with respect to one of the personalization categories other than the network personalization category. At this point, the person attempting to activate the mobile equipment is prompted for the authorization code for the personalization category that failed. The code for the personalization category that failed is obtained from the network operator once the network operator is satisfied that the mobile equipment was not improperly obtained. The person attempting to activate the mobile equipment inputs the proper authorization code for the personalization category that failed in order to disable that personalization category. Once the personalization category is disabled, the mobile equipment can function on the intended network.